


Exploring the Ruins

by insecureAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureAuthor/pseuds/insecureAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi takes Aradia somewhere she thinks she'll enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, aaaaaah!  
> My first posted work, made for WalkSoftly on the MSPA Forums secret santa! To WalkSoftly: Sorry you got me as your secret Santa. Someone else could have done much better. I hope you enjoy this, though! My MSPA Forums username is something different than this if you want to guess who I am on the forums. If you see any mistakes, blame my beta, Chanelle.

Feferi looked at Aradia. The maroon blood looked nervous, long hair blowing around wide eyes. She stared at the water with no small amount of fear.  
“We don’t have to do this you know! If you want, we can do something else.”  
“No, don’t be absurd!” Aradia smiled, the expression looking genuine. “I’m just a little bit afraid of the water…”  
“Whale, don’t be! It’s not like I’d glubbing well let you drown! Just trust me, you’re going to love this!”  
“Okay, let’s go!” Aradia grabbed on to Feferi’s hand, and the sea-dweller felt a rush of pleasure go through her at the contact. Feferi waded into the water, quickly submerging herself up to her knees before pausing to turn to Aradia.  
“Oh! Do you have your archeology bag?”  
“Yes, why?” Aradia nodded and gestured to the messenger bag looped over her shoulder.  
“So I can put it in my modus, silly! Yours might not be waterproof.”  
“I didn’t think of that, thanks!” Feferi captchalogged the bag, and pulled the other girl into deeper water.  
“Hold on tight!” Feferi swam across the surface of the water quickly, pulling the other troll behind her. “You are going to love this place, Aradia! I found it when I was exploring, and I immediately thought of you! It has such cool ruins, and some treasure type stuff too! I almost showed it to Eridan, but he’s been acting so strange lately, and I figured you would appreciate it more anyways!” The heiress smiled back at Aradia, black lips parting to reveal sharp white teeth.  
“Thank you Feferi, it was very nice of you to take me out here. I’ve never been in the water before…” The water was entirely too dangerous for a lowblood troll to swim in alone, passing highbloods would never let such a slight go unnoticed.  
“Ooh, we’re almost there! Do you see the ruins?” The trolls approached an island covered in greenery. Barely visible was the corner of a stone building. “We should be shallow enough for you to touch ground now!” Feferi hid a small surge of disappointment when Aradia let go of her hand. The troll ran her fingers through her dark hair, smoothing it around her large curving horns. Aradia ran up to the building, stroking her fingers along runes engraved in the side. The wall seemed to be made of a smooth, pure white marble. Feferi was entranced by the way the moonlight played across the other girl’s skin, giving it a pink or green tint. Aradia looked back at the taller troll questioningly.  
“Are you coming, or not?” A fuchsia flush spread across Feferi’s face.  
“Um, hehe, sorry. I’ll be right there!” Feferi walked up the beach to Aradia. They entered the ruins together, looking forward to a night full of exploration. Aradia never noticed that she had the full attention of the heiress the whole night.


End file.
